Yeah? Well I Think He's Irish!
by devinewaterdragon
Summary: I Am Alive! I am going to be able to write more for this story! It was a resolution to finish this one (because it was my most popular ) Title: They might be giants! Enjoy all!
1. Weeeee! Chapter one is chapter one!

Nope, nope, nope, nope! I dunnot own YYH!

                                    Yeah? Well I Think He's Irish!

DWD: Kurama! I think your Irish!

Kurama: IrIsH?!?!

DWD: Look at the hair, man, look at the hair! I think Jin is Irish too!

Jin: *appears out of nether-space* I thought everyone already knew I was Irish…

DWD: Irish I say, Irish! Kenshin is Irish, too!

Kenshin: *appears out of nether-space* I am?

DWD: And for the heck of it, Sessho-Maru is Irish!

Sessho-Maru: *appears out of nether-space* What! I don't even have red hair!

DWD: Irish I tell you, IRISH! And Hiei is French!

Hiei: *appears out of nether-space* French?! What do you mean 'French'?!

DWD: Not only that, but he is a cross-dresser!

Hiei: *Is in a dress*

DWD: And you're also a paperclip!

Hiei: *Turns into a giant paperclip with a dress on* 

Kurama: Hiei is a giant, French, cross-dressing paperclip… Strange…

Jin: Really?

DWD: And Yusuke is a platypus!

Yusuke: *appears out of nether-space* *turns into a platypus*

DWD: Bit not just any platypus, but one that wears pants!

Yusuke: *is now a platypus that wears pants*

Sessho-Maru: Why am I Irish?

DWD: Don't make me turn you into a Scottish person! 

Sessho-Maru: I said why am I Irish!

DWD: You are now Scottish!

Sessho-Maru: *is in a kilt*

DWD: HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Sessho-Maru is in a kilt!

Kurama: *snicker*

Jin: AHA AHA AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Yusuke: *makes the noises of a platypus in pants*

Hiei: …………. (- remember folks, he's a giant, cross-dressing, French, paperclip!)

Kurama: Well, what is Kuwabara?

DWD: KUWABARA IS A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!

Yeah, that's all the insanity fer' now… Cuz' I have homework to do! 

Evil Homework! *shakes fist* How can Kurama possibly enjoy homework? How! 

This is probably gonna be a one-shot unless people tell me other wise.

So long fer' now!

Yo.

--DWD


	2. Fun With Mafias

Rainwood- Ah, But you see! I have made a second one!

SPOOKY MAHO- Ah, you have misunderstood me. The kilt in itself is not funny, but when on Sessho-Maru, it is very funny, but still, the real humor IS Sessho-Maru, who is the wearer of the kilt. Yup. Yup.

Bard- Ah, numero uno: I lost my brain quite a while ago, a nasty accident that involved a scooter, a lawnmower, and a duck. Number two: Hiei has already read the fic, as you see, he lives in my closet. He used to be held captive in my closet, but he got loose and just kinda stayed…. Yup.

I don't own YYH. I don't own the Hooloovoos either ^^ 

Yeah? Well I Think He's Irish Chapter Two: Mafia Fun

Now I will tell you the quaint and dainty little story of the Russian Mafia. First of all, Sessho-Maru is the leader of the Russian Mafia. Second of all, his name is now Wendy. (And for the heck of it, the leader of the German Mafia is Blue Dragon, who is now Tree) Also, Hiei, who is the hired mussel of the Russian Mafia, name is now Van Spike McGoogle, which the different names are from different parts of the world.  And if anyone of you where wondering, Kurama is a duck. 

Somewhere, totally unrelated to the point of the story, a very confused wooly mammoth wakes up from just being un-melted.

Now, somewhere almost totally unrelated to the point of the story, Black Dragon stands in the middle of a wild, over-grown field, sizing-up the person standing opposite of her. Her jet-black hair lightly danced in the wind, as the other's equally black hair copied. She looked at the hit man, Karasu, from the French Mafia. Their stare lingered for several minutes as unspoken words drifted in the tension. With a slight nod, Karasu turned to leave, and quite frankly, left. BD stood there, letting a somewhat evil smirk to cross her features. She turned to leave, quite satisfied, and vanished from sight. 

To the plot again, shall we? As you know Sessho-Mar- I mean Wendy, is the leader of the Russian Mafia, but he also is the enemy of the German Mafia, not only that but also the French Mafia and the Plutian Mafia (which is from Pluto. Ruled by Red, who is actually a girl, and underlings are the Hooloovoo, which is the super intelligent shade of blue).

And through all of this, Hiei- I mean Van quietly sat and ate his sandwich, thinking that he should be paid more. 

To put it as simple as possible, there was a Mafia war between the German Mafia, Russian Mafia, French Mafia, and the Plutian Mafia, but the ducks won. And from then fourth, Kurama ruled the world and a lovely little piece of land on Mars. 

Well, we gotta have Jin in here somewhere, no? Ah, here we see Jin, in the middle of a street, trying to play tiddlywinks with the manhole covers. In a related story, a flying man was seen. I an equally unrelated story as the last, Jin bought a baby ducky and named him Fredrick. 

And Mukuro's funeral is on Tuesday; apparently she faced the 'misfortunate' death by being blown up. Wonder how that happened… And in unrelated news, BD was seen giving Karasu 50 grand. But in related news, shorts where found to be easy and comfortable to wear. Also in related news, some bloke named Bob that Hiei had gotten into a tad of a mix-up with was strangled to death by a pyro-maniac stapler. And in other news (mostly cuz I felt like it) nut job was seen giving a hug to our new ruler, Kurama. 

But the important thing is that Van changed his name back to Hiei and skipped of into the sunset with BD after Mukuro's funeral singing: Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong! The witch is really dead!

Ha! BD you told me that if Mukuro died that you would let me use your char! ^^ WEEEEE! Who knew? Karasu of all people… 

K, everyone! Remember to flame! And if ya wanna another chap, send enough reviews to motivate me! And if you have ideas, for the love of cheese, send them!

-Yo

            -DWD


	3. They might be giants!

Chapter 3: They might be giants

Hiei: The paper clip spider soldiers of evil doom are coming for our souls! *runs into a wall*

Kurama: Wow…. DWD this isn't you're style.

DWD: how so?

Kurama: usually you give some kind of explanation on what is happening…

DWD: no way man, the chapters don't even link!

Kurama: *cry* I'm not the king of the world anymore!

DWD: now we have to stop this and go to the randomness before my nonexistent reviewers decide to hate me.

Hiei: MONKIES!

Kurama: …..

DWD: sw33t

Yusuke: Do you know that in the future children will work together to build a giant cyborg?

Jin: Robot parade! ^^

Kuwabara: Wave the flag that the robot made!

Hiei: AHHHHHHHH! A flying cup! *whacks Kuwabara over the head with a frozen tunafish*

Yusuke: You're older than you've ever been, and now you're even older, and now you're older still!

DWD: How old are you Kurama?

Kurama: Some odd 500 years.

DWD: ….. wow, grandpa

Kurama: Grandpa?

DWD: you're older than me by a centaury! ^^

Kurama: what happened to random?

DWD: right, randomness coming up!

Kuwabara: Istanbul was Constantinople

Yusuke: Doo doo doo doo dee doo!

Kuwabara: so take me back to Constantinople.

Yusuke: No you can't go back to Constantinople!

Hiei: They call me Dr. Worm! Hello, how are you? I'm Dr. Worm!

Kurama: …..

DWD: …….. sw33t…..

Yusuke: In the space ship, the silver spaceship, the lion takes control.

Jin: Hey, who's playing the guitar?

Yusuke: Hush my darling; be still my darling, the lion's on the phone.

Jin: Hey!

Yusuke: In the space ship, the silver spaceship, the lion waves goodbye!

Kuwabara: Elephants!

Yusuke: I am Dr. Evil!

Jin: Evil, Evil is his only name!

Hiei: Because everybody is my friend in New York City!

Jin: And everything looks beautiful when you're young and pretty!

Kuwabara: Particle man, particle man, Doing the things a particle can, What's he like? It's not important

Hiei: I tell you how to cyclops rock, but then you go and turn around and break my heart, you waste my cyclops time, and mess up my cyclops mind.

DWD: pony, twist, monkey and freug, these are the things that I taught to you.  
hitchhike, bogie, hypocrite pop, I'm stuck in a vat outside of New York, ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Kurama: Aren't Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara supposed to be singing random parts of the songs?

DWD: I couldn't help myself, and plus, that was a girl's part only ^^

Kurama: …….

DWD: …..sw-

Kurama: No l33t talk!!!

DWD: fine…

Kurama: l33t is so annoying

DWD: But you're speaking l33t by saying l33t….

Kurama: you just be quiet…

Kuwabara: Meet James Ensor Belgium's famous painter. Dig him up and shake his hand. Appreciate the man

Yusuke: I lost my lucky ball & chain, now she's four years gone, just five feet tall and sick of me, and all my rattling on.

Hiei: wait….. Yusuke, you haven't lost you're ball and chain…. You've never had a ball and chain!

Yusuke: It's a song, just go along

Hiei: There's only two songs in me and I just wrote the third!

Kurama: when are we going to go back to being funny?

DWD: *cry* ….. Anyways, I'm out of songs….

Jin: Awww, and I was having fun

Yusuke: Yeah.

Kuwabara: me too

Hiei: Cheese ^^

Kurama: how did you get Hiei do be so…. hyper?

DWD: I took a whole lot of ice cream and lemonade, but it was worth it.

Kurama: ^^;

Kenshin: ^^x

DWD: What is up, Kenshin?

Kurama: Kenshin?

Yusuke: Kenshin?

Jin: Brother!

Kurama: ……

Yusuke: ……

DWD: sw33t!

Kenshin: Hai.

DWD: Okay everyone, ending song time! Want to join us Kenni? 

Kenshin: Sure

Hiei: Hang on  
Hang on tight

Yusuke: They might be giants

Kuwabara: Boy

Yusuke: They might be giants 

They might be rain  
They might be heat  
They might be frying up a stalk of wheat

Yusuke: They might be giants

Kuwabara: Boy

Yusuke: They might be giants 

They might be brain  
They might be washed  
They might be Dr. Spock's back-up band

Jin: To make the merry-go-round go faster  
So that everyone needs to hang on tighter  
Just to keep from being thrown to the wolves

Jin: Tabloid footprints in your hair  
Tabloid footprints everywhere

Hiei: We can't be silent  
'Cause they might be giants

Kurama: and what are we going to do unless they are?

Yusuke: They might be giants

Kuwabara: Boy

Yusuke: They might be giants 

They might be bald  
They might be snow  
They might be something else in the snow

Hiei: Hang on tight

Yusuke: They might be giants

Kuwabara: Boy

Yusuke: They might be giants 

They might be fake  
They might be lies  
They might be big, big, fake, fake lies

Jin: Tabloid footprints in your hair  
Tabloid footprints everywhere

Hiei: We can't be silent  
'Cause they might be giants

Kurama: and what are we going to do unless they are?

Yusuke: They might be giants!

Kuwabara: Boy

Hiei: They might be giants!

Kuwabara: Boy

Jin: They might be giants!

Kuwabara: Boy

Kurama: They might be giants!

Kuwabara: Boy

DWD: ……sw33t….

The End!

FYI: sw33t = sweet

L33t lingo belongs to Largo

The songs to They Might Be Giants

Next Chap

            SEND ME KILLER TRUTHERS OR DARES FOR THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS LIMITED FOR CHAPTER 4 ONLY!!!!! (PS: If you send a Review, you get a hug from one character ^^)

Bye all!!!

            -DevineWaterDragon


End file.
